February Fourteenth
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: His sister, Sakura Haruno, was gorgeous beyond belief. If he would ever love anyone in such adoration that she would be like a wife or girlfriend, it would be Sakura. He was determined to make her fall in love with him. Side/Fantasyfic to Lost In Love.


I got bored. Wish GeekCheerleader would update her older MultiSaku stories. They aren't really that old. Only a month or so. Well, I had some requests of a SatoSaku A.U- and after a little thinking (and massive yelling at by the creator of Lost In Love/ LIL) I've decided to do it.

So, if you like Satoshi and you Like Sakura and you Like Incest, here ya go!

* * *

><p>SatoSaku one-shot-From Lost In Love-<p>

February Fourteenth

Love.

He had never really thought much about it. He slept with dozens of girls, but he still never thought about it. Not even on Valentines Day. The date of February fourteenth was unimportant to him. It was sickening, actually. Seeing all those girls going pathetic to try and give their crushes things of love. All those annoying fan girls, stalking him to give him their disgusting treats and letters, full of adoring words. Did those damned fan girls even know he hated sweets?

Them not knowing was to be suspected, of course, but really? _Stalking _him?

One time, a girl tried to give him chocolates while he was in the shower. Yep- she snuck right through the window of their bathroom, took a picture of him half-naked, confessed her love for him, gave him the colorfully decorated heart-shaped box, and left… sort of. After taking the picture, confessing, and giving him the treats, she fainted and was taken to the hospital by the ambulance his sister had called.

Anyway, that was only one of the _many _reasons Satoshi Haruno- adopted son of Izumi and Satori Haruno. Birth son of Daichuro Monogatari; the brother of Jiraiya Monogatari- **hated **Valentines day. There were more reasons, such as: the hearts, the lovey dovey couples, the things guys do to try and please their wives and girlfriends and other such lovers, and the colors- red was fine, but pink was a serious no, no in Satoshi's books. It doesn't matter if his sister's hair is pink. He loved her to pieces (not that he would ever admit it aloud), but if he saw her wearing the color pink, he would force her to change her outfit. She didn't like the color much either, but she couldn't dye her hair for some reason. Of course, Satoshi wouldn't let her, but it actually _would not _change color.

Satoshi hated love.

He loved his adopted sister and adopted mother and father and his uncle, but he never wanted an actual _lover. _His sister, Sakura Haruno, was gorgeous beyond belief. If he would ever love anyone in such adoration that she would be like a wife or girlfriend, it would be Sakura. He was determined to make her fall in love with him.

Of course, you were just reading how much he _loathed _love, so you must be a bit confused. Satoshi only hated love, because the love he felt was wrong. Yeah, he was in love with his 'sister' big time. It wasn't really incest, because they weren't related, but it was still wrong. She considered him as if he actually were her older brother.

And she was too damned naïve to notice he wanted to be _more _than just a brother.

It irritated him to no end, he tried not to feel these feelings, tried to rid himself of them; but they just kept coming back. He could do nothing- he was a puppet to his love. Anything she wanted, he got her. She never did ask for much, but he could never get enough of her- wished she would want more so he could please her.

He was a lovesick puppy, and he hated it.

He walked in when she was changing once. Sakura had nothing but a blood red lace bra and matching panties. He nearly died of blood loss that day.

The black haired, red eyed man knew others thought she was hot, cute, even sexy and adorable. That made him jealous.

Let me tell you, a jealous Satoshi is not a good Satoshi.

You ever see a jealous Satoshi?

Run bitches, run.

Today was Satoshi's most hated day. It was Valentines Day. This year was worse for him than every other year, though. Wanna know why? Sakura had a date.

And with his best friend's nephew, no less.

Yeah, Sakura was going on a romantic date with Sasuke Uchiha. Turns out, the two had been secretly dating for tree and a half days and Satoshi had found out when he walked in on the two making out on the couch when he was supposed to be at work.

He knew it wouldn't work out. Sasuke was a ladies man, and Sakura was a guys girl. Well, she sort of was. She tempted men of all ages and kinds but didn't know it.

Alas, this is where the story _really _takes off.

When Satoshi refuses the relationship of the Uchiha and the youngest Haruno.

* * *

><p>"Satoshi-nii," Sakura whined, all dressed up in red with her arm laced through the tuxedoed arm of Sasuke. She had gone to get a pedicure and manicure with Ino Yamanaka- Sakura's best friend- to get her nails specially done for Valentines Day. They were painted a shining silver that matched her strapped heels, which criss-crossed just under her toes, and continued criss-crossing their way up to wined around her ankle. Her dress was a tight, dark red, criss-cross strap that hugged her body in all the right places and came down to just above her knees and the thick criss-cross strap wrapped around her neck. Sakura was 15-going on sixteen by march- with stunning emerald eyes that sparkled with passion like the true gem, and silky, petal pink hair that cascaded down her back and ended at her waist, completed by her smooth, creamy colored skin. Her hair was in waves as it naturally was, and her bangs held back by a silver hair band.<p>

Satoshi Haruno didn't want his little sister leaving with some scumbag to a fancy restaurant and then the rich bastard's room for sex. Satoshi just assumed that last one, but hey, whatever he needed for inspiration to keep his sister from leaving.

"You're not going, now get out of that slut dress and tell your friend to go home." Satoshi demanded, sending a glare to his best friend's nephew. To be completely honest, Satoshi didn't think the dress Sakura was wearing was slutty, or made her look slutty. She looked beautiful, with or… without the dress. Thinking of the last one, Satoshi had to cover an on-coming nosebleed.

"Satoshi, I'm old enough to go out on a date! It's Valentines Day, anyways- why are you so against this?" Sakura asked, not letting her arm escape Sasuke's.

"Sasuke," The younger black haired man looked at the older in acknowledgement. Satoshi gave him a hard glare, a frown on his god-like face.

Sasuke sighed, knowing arguing with the red eyed man would be pointless and a waist of effort. He took his arm away from Sakura and looked down at her- being at least a half a head taller- and sighed once more. This would be difficult.

"Sakura, maybe it's better if we don't go out." Seeing her kicked-puppy look, he quickly continued, "It would make our friendship weird, and I don't wanna do that. Don't forget about Naruto, he'd be hurt."

Sakura nodded, she knew she was defeated and she realized the truth in Sasuke's words. Taking a step back from the raven haired man, she looked down at her feet and whispered, "Alright. I'll see you around then." Her voice didn't crack, because she wasn't entirely sad. She knew dating Sasuke would make things weird between the rest of their friends, and if they broke up, themselves. She didn't want that. Sasuke was actually just someone to go out with on Valentines Day. She never would have actually considered it a date. The pink haired woman just wanted something to do and someone to do it with (not _that '_it' you perverts!) on the most romantic day of the year, and in the most romantic place in the world! That's right; the whole school is on a fieldtrip to Paris, France! You see, the headmaster decided that it was a good day to get drunk after Naruto Uzumaki, a good friend of Sakura's, put ten small bottles of Vodka in the headmasters sake- without her knowing. So, once the headmaster took a sip from her sake bottle, she instantly jugged the whole thing down, and before she knew it, she was drunk. It just so happens that during her drunken time, she saw a popsicle figure of the Eiffel Tower and decided to take an incredibly expensive fieldtrip to Paris.

Sasuke left the hotel room that Sakura and Satoshi shared- the two went to an all-boys-except-Sakura school, so Satoshi was the only one that could be trusted not to rape her in her sleep. Though he did once have a dream of that. Details on that dream would be inappropriate and the authoress would have to change the story to M and have a warning of consistent nosebleeds and she would rather not have to pay for every reader's hospital bill. Yeah. It was _that_ sexy, and _that_ intense. Satoshi had to take a cold shower after that dream. He couldn't even look at Sakura for the next week without it crawling back up in his head. (_**AN/: Should I make a lemon of that dream~ I'm not too sure… REVIEW!)**_

After Sasuke had left, Satoshi gave his sister a look and she went into the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom in the hotel to take off her dress and slight makeup. The hotel was very expensive and very fancy. Sakura and Satoshi's room had a bathroom with a separate shower and bath and a small Jacuzzi. The bathroom had dark purple tiled flooring and pool-colored blue walls that actually made it look like you were in the depths of a pool. The bath was a shimmering dark purple that matched the floor, while the shower was big enough for three people, but was made of blue swirled glass. The Jacuzzi was actually the dark purple color and the light blue color swirled around in the marble. The counters were made of black granite and had cabinets built in them which held all sorts of things from extra shampoo and toilet paper, to pads and tampons, to towels and hairdryers. Half the towels were purple, the other half blue. The tampons and pads boxes were both purple, and out of the two hairdryers, one was purple and the other blue. The men's shampoo was in a blue container and the woman's in a purple. This signaled that the purple were meant for the females and the blue meant for the males. It also signaled that this hotel was very organized, and maybe a little sexist.

The actual room only had one master sized bed, for all the school could afford were rooms meant for couples- what with their plane all being first class tickets even thought they had to arrive in three separate planes. The bedspread was blood red and had little dented in squares that were a part of the layout, making it seem more quilt like even though it was made of silk. Under the bedspread were black silk sheets, and matching pillows. Over the bedspread were dozens of black and red pillows meant for decoration. Next to the bed, on each side, was a night stand, black in color and each with a red glass crystal-like lamp. In front of the bed was a large flat screen tv that had At&tÔ u-verse cable and was currently recording an episode of Ghost Adventures for Sakura- who thought she was going out on a date- because she thinks Zak Bagans is so smexy-licious!

The carpeting was pure white and the walls were too, not a single stain on either. It was amazing how this place could be kept so clean. Satoshi sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, before sitting down on the bed and waiting for the good yelling at he was going to get from his beloved sister.

As soon as he sat down, the pink haired beauty came out from the bathroom, dressed in nothing but Satoshi's black and gray, breasts clawing, panther shirt (as mentioned in chapter 3 of Lost In Love) and skin tight biker shorts that went to mid-thigh. Satoshi felt something in his… well; let's just say that whores would be all over him if they knew.

Sakura was pouting slightly which made her all the more irresistible. She came and sat down on the other side of the bed from Satoshi, facing him. She looked up at him, looking every part the kicked puppy, and he knew she would get whatever she wanted from him, because he would give it to her.

"Nii-chan," Sakura spoke, her voice slightly cracking and her eyes already starting to water.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But Sasuke had a point and you know it." Satoshi strictly told the girl, trying his hardest not to fall victim to the tears she was about to shed. He could never stand it when she cried, and he would always fall to his knees to get her to stop.

He never had anyone before.

He had always been alone before she was born. When he was one year old, his birthfather died, and Jiraiya took him in for a short time. Jiraiya didn't know how to take care of a baby, so he gave Satoshi to his friend's, Tsunade's, father-in-law, Satori. Satori signed the official adoption papers with his wife, Izumi, and Satoshi's care was transferred to them. Izumi and Satori Haruno became the parents of Satoshi Monotagari, and Satoshi became an official Haruno. Even though Izumi and Satori adopted Satoshi, they never paid more attention to him than needed. They fed him, bought him clothes, taught him how to talk and walk, potty trained him, everything. But they were always working when they weren't with him.

When he went to preschool, he met Madara Uchiha. Madara had stolen Satoshi's black crayon, and then he bit it for no apparent reason, so Satoshi stole Madara's red crayon, and bit it in return. The two had become friends and trouble makers; they never left each others side, not even at night. Madara would go sleep over at Satoshi's house, and every other day Satoshi would go sleep over at Madara's house. They were inseparable.

But he still never had anyone.

When Madara and Satoshi went to kindergarten, they hung out at recess and talked about plans and dreams of taking over the world. That's when Pein Reime showed up. It was the third week of kindergarten, they had just finished lunch and were outside, sitting at a bench and discussing their plans for world domination like any other day, when Pein came out… being carried and lifted off the ground by his arms from two teachers that were holding him, forcing him outside. He was screaming, "I am god! I demand you put me down, you wenches!", when he heard Madara and Satoshi talking about his favorite thing- concurring the world. He had walked over and asked if he could join them. Madara and Satoshi were eager to have another follower.

But he remained alone, in a way.

The Akatsuki were formed shortly after Pein's join. The three were now in first grade, coloring pictures of the outside. Across from them, at their table, was a red headed boy with lazy brown-red eyes who was drawing a picture of a puppet in a forest. A bunch of kids were making fun of him for his love of puppets, or rather, dolls, when Satoshi had had enough and tackled the one who was doing the most provoking to the ground. He taught the little brat to leave others alone. Satoshi learned that the puppet boys name was Sasori Akasuna. Sasori decided that he was in Satoshi's dept, and joined their little group. While coloring, Pein had accidentally colored the clouds on his paper red and Satoshi had accidentally colored the sky black. They decided that a red cloud, surrounded by white, on black would be their sign. And Madara said that the red clouds and black sky combined looked like a new dawn. From then on, they were known as Akatsuki.

A month after that incident, a class room had exploded and everyone was waiting outside for the fire department to come. The group of four had thought nothing of it until they had gotten into a fight and were all sent to the principal's office. They waited outside while the principal was talking to a young blonde haired boy that looked a bit like a girl. The girly-boy had walked out sulking and saw them. Sasori had asked what he got in trouble for, and the boy said he blew up the art room with his exploding clay. He told them his name was Deidara Iwa and asked Sasori if he would be his friend. Sasori said no. Satoshi said that Deidara could join their little group. The blonde then started to follow Satoshi and Sasori around like a lost puppy, calling Satoshi 'leader' and Sasori 'danna'.

Exactly three days after that, Kisame Hoshigaki was found. He was playing in the water and kids were making fun of his blue skin and gill-like tattoos, when the group of five arrived on the scene. Satoshi had threatened the kids that were bothering the fish-like boy, and they instantly ran off, intimidated by his red eyes. Kisame had joined the group and became the fifth member of Akatsuki.

It was when Madara had a sleepover and invited them all over that their sixth and seventh members were found. Itachi and Tobi Uchiha were at Madara's house under his mother's care. They were instantly in, due to them being relatives of Madara. Tobi had shouted, "Tobi is an Akatsuki member!" just like he shouts "Tobi is a good boy!" which irritated Deidara to no end.

The next morning, while everyone but Tobi was still sleeping, Tobi sneaked out and went into the woods and spotted a very odd looking boy that was collecting flowers. Tobi had run up to the boy and asked him what he was doing. Tobi had gotten a good look of the boy, seeing him split in half by black and white skin tones with green hair and yellow eyes. The boy told Tobi he was picking flowers to put in a vase. Tobi asked him his name, he said Zetsu Konoma. Tobi asked Zetsu if he had any friends, and Tobi was saddened by the soft answer of 'no' that had come from Zetsu. Tobi, being the totally nice and energetic kid he was, asked Zetsu if he wanted to join their group, and be his friend. Of course, Zetsu said yes and was led to the Uchiha compound where he met the rest of the gang and was deemed an official member.

Satoshi had noticed, by then, that pairs had gotten along better. Zetsu got along better with Tobi, Itachi with Kisame, and then Deidara with Sasori. Well, they didn't exactly get along… but they worked better with each other. He had then decided that the Akatsuki would be a group that had inner partners. Everyone was paired with who they worked better with, and Pein, himself, and Madara were the leaders, so it was only natural that they would be together as three.

By middle school, they discovered the two Yuuga cousins. Hidan and Kakuzu. The two joined rather easily, by Kakuzu's weird eyes and odd tattoos of stitches, and Hidan's weird hair, eyes, and religion. They were partners, despite that they didn't get along well at all.

So the Akatsuki were fully formed by middle school. They never let anyone that was considered 'normal' join their group, and they came across no more odd-balls.

Even with all his new friends, Satoshi was still alone.

He never had anyone who he felt had really connected with him, but all of that changed when Sakura could walk and talk normally. Sakura was born when he was four, but he never paid so much attention to her, until her speaking became understandable and she could walk somewhat well. He had gotten into a fight with Madara one day and came home very angry. It wasn't his mother, or father, or uncle, or Pein who had comforted him. It was his little sister. Sakura walked up to him, her blue sippy-cup in her hands, her frilly red dress on and her shoulder length pink hair held back by a red ribbon her friend Ino had given her. Sakura had sensed that Satoshi was upset as he sat on the floor at the foot of the couch in front of the tv.

Sakura walked to him and sat down next to him before turning her head to look up at him with big, innocent, emerald eyes. She had held out her sippy-cup towards him, offering it to him in hopes that it would make him feel better. Satoshi had taken the cup from her and set it down behind him without moving his eyes away from her. He set his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, a smile forming on his face. She grinned with her eyes closed and that had brightened Satoshi's day. He told her about what had happened and she said he needed to go apologize, even if he wasn't entirely at fault.

Satoshi was never _really _alone from that day.

"It's alright, Sakura. We can go do something together, okay?" Satoshi asked, already knowing he was turning into putty at her feet.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?" Sakura asked, wiping away the water that had not yet turned into tears.

"Well, we're in Paris for another week, but today is Valentines Day… how 'bout we go to the Eiffel Tower?" Satoshi suggested, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and looking a bit nervous.

How could he not be nervous? He was in love with his sister, and so were dozens of other guys. Not to mention that he asked her if she wanted to go with him to the 'tower of love' as so many girls call it.

"Alright. Let me change into some actual clothes then." Sakura stood up from the bed and walked back into the bathroom, being sure to pick out an outfit from her still packed suitcase as she went. We had only been here for two days, and the plan was to stay about a week and a half, so it they both had plenty of time to unpack.

After two minutes, enough time for Sakura to brush her hair and get dressed, she came out of the bathroom. Sakura wore a nice, dark red miniskirt that reached a little above mid-thigh, along with a black t-shirt and a buttoned dark red vest. She had fishnets on under the skirt that went down into her black, high heeled boots with white laces. Her pink hair was pulled back by a black hair band, but otherwise left to flow down to her waist in her usual natural waves. A silver ouroboros ring- a snake eating its tail- was on her ring finger on her right hand. It was a present Satoshi had gotten for Sakura on her tenth birthday, the day he realized he had a crush on her after she kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

(_**AN/: I'm watching "Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai" Aka "I Love My Sister" for inspiration on this story! And it's pretty damn funny.)**_

"Let's go." Satoshi stood up from the bed and grabbed his jacket that was located on the floor. He walked towards the door of the hotel room while he put the black leather jacket on. The jacket had the regular silver zipper and had a slight collar that was about half the length of his neck. It was outlined in blood red and the pockets had a matching stripe going across them in an 'X'. His shirt was showing through the open jacket, displaying the black record on the tight red t-shirt that he got from Buckle. His black chained pants were worn like any other teenage boy, sagging down so you can almost see their boxers. And yes, ladies. Satoshi wore boxers, not briefs. Wanna know an Akatsuki secret? All Akatsuki members wore black boxers with red clouds surrounded by white- their logo!

(_**AN/: I apologize for another AN, but if you know any Incest Anime/Manga, tell me! I NEED TO BE INSPIRED!)**_

"Hai~" Sakura sang as she followed her brother and walked out the door he had nicely opened for her. She waited next to him while he closed and locked the door, making sure he put the card-key in his pocket so it won't fall out.

Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, the black haired man started walking, Sakura following slightly behind. They walked down the gold painted walls of the hallway, towards the elevator. Their room was on the forty-fifth floor, and they had to travel all the way down to the lobby. Satoshi pressed the down arrow button and immediately, the doors opened, revealing mirror covered walls and silver tiled flooring. Sakura and Satoshi walked into the elevator and the doors shut behind them. Sakura pressed the button with the number one on it, and a Japanese song came from the speakers. In Paris, they had hotels meant for people of every country. This hotel was for Japan, Konoha Deluxe.

'_Yura yura to yuganda sora eKimi no motto e tonde yukeKonna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteruFutatsu no omoi'_

The song Yurayura by Nishida Mayumi and Takayoshi Yuko was playing softly as the numbers on the elevator side counted down, all the way to the first floor. The doors opened and the two Haruno's stepped out, the doors re-closing behind them as they walked out of the fancy hotel's doors. When they walked out, they were greeted with the cool air and slight wind, along with the sight of a navy blue sky with a crescent moon and millions of stars. All the city lights were on, and you could see the Eiffel Tower a little bit from just outside the doors, if you looked behind the hotel. Cars were driving around, but most seemed to be heading towards a free parking lot building near this fancy restaurant. It _was _Valentines Day, so it's not much of a surprise that couples would be going towards the most fancy and damned expensive restaurant in the whole world.

Sakura was humming while they made their way, side by side, to the Eiffel Tower, which was only a couple of blocks away. Only a few people were on the sidewalk, all business-looking men and women, who were probably just heading home to their lovers to spend the day with them. It only took them a few minutes to get to their destination, and by the time they got there, the sky now had no little hints of sun, only stars and the crescent moon.

"Mhm mm mmhm m mhmm… hmm mm mnn mm m mmm hmmm mm mm mmmmmm mhmmh mmh mm." Sakura hummed as they made their way up to the top-ish of the tower, using the elevator they had located inside. They walked out of the tower and saw the breath-taking sight of Paris at it's fullest.

A small lake was on their left, and thousands of city towers covered the ground everywhere else, all their lights on which made the black sky brighter. _**(AN/: I've never been there, so I suck at describing it.)**_

"So… we can do whatever you and Sasuke were planning to do, I guess." Satoshi said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, not too sure what he should do now.

This would obviously be the perfect time for him to make his move, but he couldn't. He was massively in love with the pink haired girl standing next to him, yet he couldn't even try to make a move on her. He was too nervous- I mean, this _was _his sister, even though he was adopted and they shared no blood. He thanked God for that. However, even though they weren't related by blood, he still thought it was wrong to be so in love with her. Sakura probably thought of him as a brother and nothing more, nothing less. If he were to try and make a move on her, she would reject him and then Satoshi would be heart broken.

Sure, Satoshi was hot, charming, cool, sexy, and had a very well-built chest, and was every girls dream guy, but he knew that Sakura could never love him as much, or even a fraction of how much he loved her.

"Whatever me and Sasuke were gonna do, huh?" Sakura asked as the two faced out towards the open scenery, leaning on the half-wall, fancy, black fence that kept them from falling off.

Satoshi shrugged, "Yeah, so what were you two planning to-" he was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. They tasted like cherries, and the strong but sweet scent of strawberries reached his nose.

"Do…?" Satoshi finished in a haze once the lips were off of his in less than a second. He looked down and saw Sakura, in all her pink haired, emerald eyed, five foot four, glory. She was looking down at the ground, but he could easily see the blush that turned her whole face as red as a tomato.

"U-uh… I-I'm sorry. It-it's just that, um… I-I was…" This time, it was Sakura that was cut off by lips pressing against hers.

Satoshi had leaned down and cupped her chin with his hand, pulling her face closer towards him and pressing his lips onto hers. He pressed her against the fence, his left hand on said fence while his right hand rested on the back of her head, grabbing her pink locks and pressing her into him.

Okay, you were just reading how nervous he was and such, but technically, she had made the first move on him, and he just responded… positively. Too put it all shortly, he was in heaven. She wasn't even fighting him, pushing him away, nothing. She was actually pressing back into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and fisting her fingers into his hair, trying to pull them closer together.

She granted him access into her moist, wet cavern when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and they fought for dominance, which he obviously won. Their mouths moved in synch until they had to pull apart for air.

Satoshi pushed her away a bit, flabbergasted. (_**AN/: I love that word~)**_ He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes shining with haze as he tried to think if this was a dream or not. He looked back down at the object of his affections, seeing her as equally dazed and flustered.

He was clear.

Defiantly _not _a dream.

"I…I'm sorry. It was a-a gut reaction… uh, sorry." He had never been more embarrassed and happier than he was at that moment. Kissing her like that was something he had always wanted to do, since he developed his crush on her- which, sadly, was at the time when she was only about six or seven, which, no matter what, was a huge no no in Satoshi's books.

"No, I'm… I'm sorry. I… enjoyed it, though. Y-you're not… mad, are you?" Sakura asked; her blush not lessening.

"Mad?" Satoshi stared at his sister with wide eyes, before bursting out laughing. He could never be mad at her! Especially not for something he's always wanted!

Sakura nodded, increasing his laughter, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to kiss you," he said, pulling her back to him, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand as he looked into her eyes- playfulness showing as well as love. He had had to cage that love, hide it, for about ten years. But now, it seems like he doesn't.

Something finally came into his head.

"Wait, does that mean that that's what you and Sasuke were going to do?" Satoshi asked. He said they could do whatever Sakura had been planning to do with Sasuke, and they just kissed, so did that mean that Sakura and Sasuke were planning to make out?

"Uh… I'm not going to answer that…" Keeping her word, Sakura didn't answer and instead, she pulled him in for another kiss, longer and more passionate.

"Best valentines day _ever._"

* * *

><p>Ah, I love Satoshi so much. What should I make next? Oh, don't forget to vote on my new poll. I'll take any suggestions or requests on new one-shots. Me gotz some writty block.<p> 


End file.
